


[恩佐斯×耐萨里奥] 腐化

by eavk27



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk27/pseuds/eavk27





	[恩佐斯×耐萨里奥] 腐化

腐化  
耐萨里奥的噩梦越来越频繁了。

黑龙卧在黑红色的岩洞里，翅膀时不时抽动一下，伴随着粗重的呼吸声，看得出，他又陷入噩梦了。  
自从阿扎达斯将卡兹格罗斯的力量赋予他后，大地与岩石就成了他最亲密的伙伴，肩负着守护群山的重任，他与其他守护者并肩作战，抵抗艾泽拉斯上出现的威胁。而除了战斗以外的闲暇时光，他喜欢蜷在岩洞里睡觉，这样能让他与大地更好的沟通。耐萨里奥已经不是那个骄矜的毛小子了，他依然富有活力，但是在经年累月的守护中变得愈发沉稳，他明白他的使命。  
直到最近。  
频繁的噩梦让他烦躁，待在岩洞里没有了往日的安心，周围的岩石似乎充满了一股邪恶的气息，让他厌恶，甚至恶心。很熟悉，与那时的迦拉克隆……很相似。  
而这股气息和日益见长的烦闷情绪勾出了他心中隐藏的暴虐。他越来越厌烦守护，越来越渴望毁掉一切。  
他不敢让他的四个同僚知道他的异状，只好拼命装出平静的样子。但即使这样也露出了马脚，面对阿莱克斯塔萨的询问他不得不佯装无事，欺骗同伴让他无比羞愧。而在回到领地后，他会大肆地破坏山洞和岩石，甚至毁掉一座小山峰，以此来发泄心中的破坏欲。  
噩梦、噩梦、无休无止的噩梦要将他吞噬。渐渐地他发现即使清醒也会时常听到梦中的低语声，看到梦中那恐怖、巨大而又邪恶的影子。那影子不同于艾泽拉斯上任何一种已知的生命。仅仅用丑恶二字无法概其形貌千分之一，最令耐萨里奥印象深刻的——是它那数量奇多，永远扭曲蠕动着的触手。不是黑龙身上那种如大地般沉稳的岩黑色，而是黑色中混杂着的深红色的条纹，盘旋出大大小小的吸盘，令人发指。  
黑龙想要醒来，可他却无论如何也睁不开眼。那影子如今在他的梦中可谓是清晰可见，正在缓慢地靠近他。守护者的力量在梦中毫无作用，他似乎又回到了还是幼年始祖龙的时候，弱小，无力，只能任人宰割。  
那影子的触须缠上了他的身体，无数的声音在他脑海里低吟，他知道了这个影子的名字，千须之魔——恩佐斯，它自称古神，远在耐萨里奥拥有灵智前就已存在。恩佐斯的强大让他无路可逃恩佐斯喜欢玩弄他，欣赏他的坚强被慢慢磨成粉末的样子。他完全失去了作为守护巨龙的尊严，低声哀求，被折磨得哭泣，甚至大声哀嚎。但是，梦依然缠着他，他逃不出这梦境。  
“不……不要，求……求您，啊——”黑龙的哀叫已经成了梦里的家常便饭。他的力量一无所剩 ，只能维持人形，而这给了古神绝佳的肆意对待他的机会。耐萨里奥从未想过这样的事，他终日忙于事务，拥有了一位伴侣但也相见甚少。而恩佐斯，触手这种对他来说是全身上下最不缺少的器官只要随意分出几根就可以让不常经人事的黑龙达到快乐的顶峰。  
梦里的世界永远是一片红色的大地与黑暗天空相接，他躺在一块凸起的岩石上，和环境颜色几乎一样的触手紧紧缠绕着他。黑龙在梦中睡着了，他健康的麦色皮肤满布着勒出和吮吸出的红痕，雄性本应平坦的胸部在无数次的挤压吮吸后微微耸起，黑发被汗水浸湿，散乱在脸颊两侧。这让人不禁想先轻轻抚摸他发红的嘴唇，然后顺着颧骨往上，将手指插进他的头发里，再狠狠拽住他的发根，把他干醒，然后看他在迷乱中高潮。  
而触手们也确实这样做了，它们看着黑龙在睡梦中紧皱着眉，轻轻挣扎着来显示他的恐惧和不安。它们没有丝毫安抚他的想法，一根较大的触手将他翻了个身，霎时他浑圆挺翘的臀部便暴露出来。恩佐斯尤其喜欢耐萨里奥的两片臀尖，它们像馒头一样松软可爱。而触手们则极其乐意执行恩佐斯的意志，两根带有大吸盘的触手盘旋上去，对准那个泛着红润的地方狠狠吮吸，舔弄。非人的器官完全不懂得掌握力道，耐萨里奥瞬间就被弄醒了。  
他从困倦中刚醒过来，还不是很清醒。这是触手们的最佳时机，它们最爱在黑龙迷糊的时候，一起进入他的身体。那两根正虐待黑龙臀尖的触手立刻离开了可爱的两团肉团，纠成一股，没有任何前戏地向中间那个柔软的小洞捅了进去。  
黑龙瞳孔骤缩，泪水生理性地流下，他忍不住大叫出声，而触手不愿给他任何反应的机会，立刻开始大力的抽插起来。两根触手合在一起巨大无比，将黑龙的穴口撑的几乎成了一层膜。而其他的触手也没闲着，玩弄他的胸部和舌尖，使他的乳尖更加挺立，不自禁地流下涎水。还有触手一圈一圈的勒住他的身体，让他在被紧缚的快感中呻吟。而身下的那两根力道始终不变，极度凶狠，携带着蛮不讲理的力量，次次撞击在黑龙的敏感点上，黑龙在无数的快乐刺激中完全失去理智，他不断高潮，摇晃着身体，祈求更多的给予。而在触手认为差不多了，想要退出来时，黑龙却做了一个令恩佐斯本体都吃惊的动作。  
他用尽全力坐了起来，摆脱了束缚住他双手的触须。而后他用一只手撑住自己的上半身，另一只手则移到已被撑得满满的小穴那里，又撑开了一个手指的大小。  
“不够……啊，还想要更大的，更粗的，更长的……啊——”他的话马上被打断，在体内的触手立刻膨胀了一圈，并继续往他的深处延伸，将他的那根手指挤出了体外。黑龙立刻露出了满脸的欢喜，他软软地倒进了一堆触手够成的肉块里，任它们对他进行更为粗暴，恐怖的虐待。  
“耐萨里奥……黑龙之王……你在干什么呢……”  
巨大的黑影俯视着他，那恶心的，令人发狂的低语又出现了。  
“啊……我……”黑龙沉溺与快感之中，连回答也做不到。  
“告诉我，你现在的想法。”低语无处不在，企图钻进黑龙的混沌脑子里，蛊惑他的心智。  
“毁掉……破坏……”  
“毁掉什么？破坏什么？”  
“自……自己……”  
“还有呢？”  
“一……一切……毁掉……一切……破坏……一切……”  
在黑龙破碎的音节后，他下面的那个洞里立刻流出大量的液体，触手也感知到了，随机加大了力道，狠狠撞向了黑龙那已经脆弱无比的敏感点。  
“嗯……啊——不要了——恩佐斯——求求你——”  
黑龙尖叫出声，于此同时他前段的阴茎喷出了最后仅剩的一点精液，欲望被揭穿和满足，他达到了最畅快的一次高潮。耐萨里奥再也支撑不住，又沉沉地睡了过去。  
“接下来……去向这个世界……发泄……你的怒火……和……欲望吧……”  
“耐萨里奥……不……灭世者……”

“耐萨里奥？你怎么了？”黑龙从沉思中惊醒，眼前是阿莱克斯塔萨关切的神情。他摇了摇头，示意自己只是一时走神。  
“我有一个想法……”似乎是为了弥补刚刚在集会上走神的尴尬，耐萨里奥开口道。  
“我们可以，将各自的一部分力量灌注进巨龙之魂里……这件集合了龙族力量的武器，必定可以将燃烧军团赶离我们的世界……”  
其他的四色巨龙认真地听着，丝毫没有注意，一股熟悉而久远的气息在房间龙眠神殿里弥散开来。  
那是……很熟悉的……邪恶的……与迦拉克隆相似的……味道。

fin


End file.
